Ils
by Larm
Summary: Lorsqu'on avance seul, on traîne les pieds. Lorsqu'on avance avec quelqu'un, on court. Et la suite d'une vie solitaire, c'est une vie en compagnie de ceux qui nous comprennent. Suite et fin, 2ème chapitre. Review ?
1. Ils

5 Il a changé.

Pour elle, grâce à elle, elle dont il n'a que le souvenir et un collier avec une pierre noire en pendentif, il est devenu un guerrier. Il va se battre. Il gagnera. Il est parti en reprenant son nom, son flambeau, son ardeur dans le combat de la vie. Désormais elle sera partout avec lui, et elle le guidera.

Il est le dernier des Dragons, et dans son cœur il gagnera la dignité qui lui manquait pour être son mari. Parce qu'il l'aime, même s'il ne l'a réalisé qu'en la perdant. Il se montrera digne d'elle, parce qu'elle l'a changé.

4 Il a tout.

Pourtant il n'a d'elle qu'un collier avec une pierre jaune en pendentif. Elle est partie en ne lui laissant que ça, alors il y tient plus qu'à sa vie. Il est entouré, choyé, et pourrait être heureux, mais il y a l'Appel. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse le faire, le sent, le sait. Il en a les moyens. Il sait que la fin du temps de l'amour approche, et que le temps de la guerre arrive. Il l'a toujours su, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Sauf « lui », qui lui a donné de quoi répondre à l'Appel si pressant de son cœur.

A travers lui, c'est peut-être la guerre qui l'appelle, cette soif de sang. Alors il accepte la proposition, et il devient le Petit Prince, et apprend à se battre, à parler de la manière qu'il faut. Parce que la guerre l'appelle, et qu'il doit y répondre.

3 Il a oublié.

Il n'a qu'un collier avec une pierre verte en pendentif. C'est un souvenir. De qui, de quoi, il ne sait pas. Mais il le garde précieusement, au cas où ça lui reviendrait. Il n'a plus de nom. Il marche, il est seul. Il est parti. Il chercher autre chose. Il trouve, et oublie d'où et pourquoi il est parti. Il a l'habitude d'oublier. Il s'en fiche un peu, parce qu'il a l'habitude.

Il a un nom qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas de nom. Il a accepté « son » aide. Il ne veut que vivre sur un champ de bataille. Alors il apprend, grâce à « lui », comment passer inaperçu, comment se faire oublier aussi bien que lui oublie. Et il n'oublie pas comment faire après l'avoir appris. Il devient le Clown triste, mais il s'en fiche un peu. Il a l'habitude.

2 Il a tout perdu.

Sauf un collier avec une pierre violette en pendentif. C'est tout. Il ne sait plus d'où elle lui vient, mais c'est son seul bien. « Ils » l'ont recueilli, nourri, lui ont appris à se battre, à tuer sans se faire repérer, à entrer partout. Il apprend, assimile, mais sans envie, parce qu'il sait qu'il perdra tout un jour.

Il est maigre, se faufile dans tous les trous, on le surnomme Passe-murailles. Il laisse couler, parce que c'est sans importance. Il rie sans rire vraiment, mais ne pleure pas. Jamais. Il court, se cache, mais ne ment pas. Jamais. Il a promis, et ne pense qu'à ça. Il ne pense pas à ailleurs, parce qu'il n'en connaît pas. Il laisse le reste, obéit, joue le jeu. Il n'est que le Joker, et derrière le masque, il n'y a qu'une chose. Une promesse.

1 Il n'a rien à lui.

Sauf un collier avec une pierre bleue en pendentif. C'est tout. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'a, ni pourquoi il la cache. Son corps, son esprit, son âme si tant est qu'il en ai une, sont à « eux ». Ce sont « eux » qui l'ont créé, qui lui ont enseigné à se battre, à tuer, à obéir. Il n'a pas de nom, il n'est qu'un numéro. Il ne voit pas leurs visages, il n'en a pas le droit. Il n'a rien. Il n'est rien.

Il ne pense pas à ce qu'il pourrait trouver ailleurs que dans cette chambre et dans ce hangar où il apprend. Il ne pense pas qu'on se sert de lui, parce qu'il ne le sait pas, et parce que ce n'est pas une idée à laquelle il pourrait penser. Il obéit, il est le Soldat Parfait. Il ne pense pas tout simplement, parce qu'une arme, ça ne pense pas, ça obéit.

0 Ils sont ensemble.

Peu importe qu'on soit une arme, un jouet, un clown, un prince ou un guerrier. Ensemble, les erreurs et les peurs s'effacent, et la vie peut commencer.


	2. vivent

En apesanteur

Dans l'espace. Une base abandonnée pas si abandonnée, un extérieur en ruines et un intérieur sophistiqué. Des hommes qui se rebellent contre d'autres hommes pour le bien de ceux qui ne se battent pas. Cinq jeunes garçons. Des armes de guerre dont les pièces passent de mains en mains et qui se font réparer afin d'aller tuer les semblables de leurs constructeurs. Des vies perdues. Un honneur gagné.Une idée à défendre. La Liberté.

Dans une salle. D'immenses fenêtres qui donnent sur l'espace. Une lumière douce. Des yeux fermés.Un souffle. Une pensée.

"C'est quoi les étoiles ?"

1 Les étoiles ont une signification différente pour chaque homme. Te dire ce qu'elles sont pour moi fausserait ton jugement. Trouve ce qu'elles veulent dire pour toi. Elles te feront grandir.

2 Les étoiles c'est des p'tits bouts d'espoir et des p'tits bouts de mort. Paske tu vois, elles sont très belles mais on peut pas les atteindre.

Les étoiles sont un cadeau de Dieu pour que les hommes n'oublient jamais que même dans l'obscurité, il y a toujours la lumière de l'espérance.

3 Les étoiles c'est des tueuses d'hommes. Ils se battent pour les posséder, mais elles disent même pas merci, et les hommes meurent.

4 Les étoiles sont un symbole de vie. Elles sont très loin de nous, et elles sont mortes, mais elles brillent tellement qu'elles sont vivantes pour nous.

5 Les étoiles représentent nos ancêtres. Elles veillent sur nous, et éclairent notre chemin, nous guident au travers des épreuves.

Des réponses différentes. Des émotions enfouies qui remontent. Des sourires qui effleurent les lèvres de certains, qui fleurissent sur d'autres. Des yeux ouverts. Un regard. Une pensée.

"Pourquoi sont-ils là ?"

1 Il peut enfin écouter ses émotions. Il peut vivre sans ordre, et enfin respirer. Il peut être quelqu'un, et pas quelque chose.

2 Il peut enfin pleurer sans trahir. Il peut laisser couler ce qui n'est que de l'eau, et enfin se libérer. Il peut sourire sans se cacher.

3 Il peut enfin chercher sa vie. Il peut retrouver des éléments de son passé, et enfin s'identifier. Il peut penser sans oublier.

4 Il peut enfin s'évader de son coeur. Il peut penser pour lui-même, et enfin laisser tomber. Il peut être seul dans ses pensées.

5 Il peut enfin parler sans changer. Il peut aimer avec dignité, et enfin se rapprocher. Il peut se battre et toujours gagner.

Parce que. Dans une salle immense, ils flottent. Avant ils venaient seuls, chacun à leur tour. Le hasard les a fait se retrouver au même moment dans le même endroit. Ce n'est pas un mal. C'est juste différent. Ils s'adaptent. Ils s'acceptent. Dans un silence confortable, ils vivent. L'apesanteur fait s'échapper un ruban, fait voler de longs cheveux. L'apesanteur fait tourner sur lui-même un corps, fait rire d'un simple mouvement. L'apesanteur amène à la lumière des bijoux cachés contre des coeurs, et fait briller des pierres précieuses. Bleu, violet, vert, jaune, noir. Un regard. Un sourire à la vue des secrets révélés. Des vies réunies par un sourire unique. Le sourire de ceux qui vivent.


End file.
